Red Balloon and Blue Sky
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. Akashi memutuskan untuk hidup dengan Tetsuya di keluarga kecil mereka. Tidak masalah dengan gelar yang ia punya, asal bahagia bersama Tetsuya, Akashi sudah merasa cukup. Namun... kenangan masa lalu terus membayanggi mereka. /Sequel I Love you, Daddy!/ Happy Reading Minna-san
1. Chapter 1: Little Family

Tetsuya...

Aku tahu kalau aku bukanlah manusia yang pantas mendapatkan bahagia

Aku hanyalah manusia yang mengandalkan ego semata

Namun, bolehkah aku mencoba lagi dari awal.

Aku ingin sekali bahagia, bersama denganmu

.

.

.

.

.

Karena alasan aku hidup hanya ini

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin sekali menjagamu...

Sebagai seorang ayah

.

.

.

.

**~Red Balloon and Blue Sky~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Little Family**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di awal musim semi sangat terasa hangat. Burung - burung berkicau di pohon sakura belakang apartemen membangunkan para pemilik apartemen. Awal musim semi ini terasa hangat sekali.

Kelopak mata miliknya terbuka, menampilkan kedua manik berbeda warna. Sensasi hangat di balik selimut membuat kesadarannya semakin naik. Pagi ini—minggu awal musim semi—adalah hari pertamanya untuk mencoba menjadi terbaik.

Ya, menjadi terbaik untuk keluarga kecilnya...

Pria itu, Akashi Seijuurou, melihat jam weker murahan yang masih berdering di dekat futonnya. Tangannya terulur mematikan jam yang menyebalkan itu.

"Mekar..." Akashi tersenyum melihat pemandangan Sakura di balik jendelanya.

Walau rumahnya tidak begitu mewah, pemandangan Sakura dari jendela adalah salah satu kelebihan rumah kecil ini.

Tapi ada satu kelebihan yang tak akan pernah Akashi temukan di rumah mewah seluruh dunia. Ya—

"Papa~"

—sebuah kehangatan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Akashi mengelus rambut biru langit musim panas Tetsuya. "Mimpi indah?"

Tetsuya mengembangkan senyumannya. "Kalau tidur bersama Papa, Tetsuya selalu mimpi indah!"

Senyuman Akashi kian melebar. Karena masalah penghangat ruangan, Akashi terpaksa harus tidur di kamar Tetsuya. Memang sempit harus berbagi kasur single Tetsuya, namun Akashi tidak permasalahkan itu. Membacakan dongeng dan memeluk Tetsuya saat tidur adalah suatu kasih sayang yang Akashi tunjukan.

Tetsuya menarik Akashi ke dapur mereka. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Akashi berkerja layaknya para ayah sekaligus hari pertama Tetsuya bersekolah di sebuah taman kanak - kanak. Akashi harus mempersiapkan segala - galanya layaknya seorang ibu.

Inilah repotnya menjadi _single-parent. _Mau tak mau Akashi harus bertindak sebagai seorang ayah sekaligus ibu.

"Tag namamu miring, Tetsuya..." tangan Akashi membenarkan tag nama di seragam Tetsuya. "Kalau kau tidak rapi, nanti teman - teman barumu akan menjauhimu."

"Teman - teman akan menjauhi Tetsuya?" Akashi mengangguk dan tetap merapikan seragam Tetsuya.

"Penampilan adalah hal pertama yang dilihat orang. Kalau kita berpenampilan sempurna, orang menilai sempurna."

"Papa―" Tetsuya menunduk. "―apa Tetsuya akan mendapatkan teman?"

"Eh? Tentu saja."

"Tapi Tetsuya... tidak tahu cara berteman. Tetsuya belum pernah tahu rasanya berteman dan aku tidak pernah diterima anak disini..."

Akashi terdiam. Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Hampir semua orang di daerah sekitar ini tahu kalau Tetsuya adalah anak haram dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh banyak orang. Dialah yang selalu disalahkan atas nasib Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi mengelus rambut Tetsuya yang warnanya sama dengan ibu Akashi. "Kita akan mulai dari awal."

"Dari awal?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Jangan jadikan masa lalu kita membuat kita tidak maju. Awal musim semi ini kita harus mekar seperti sakura."

Tetsuya mengangguk senang. "Tetsuya janji Tetsuya akan menjadi mekar seperti bunga sakura."

"Nah, anak pintar harus makan yang bergizi." Akashi mengendong Tetsuya, mengiring anak kecil itu ke meja makan. "Hari ini Papa masak omelet keju. Papa tidak ingin perutmu keroncongan di hari pertamamu sekolah."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Tetsuya, itulah nama yang ia perkenalkan di depan kelas barunya, Kelas Matahari. Dengan wajah malu - malu, Tetsuya berjalan kearah meja bundar yang menyisakan satu bangku kosong.

"Se-selamat pagi," Tetsuya menatap tiga anak laki - laki yang jauh lebih besar dihadapannya.

Anak berambut merah―tapi sangat berbeda dengan Akashi―berbalik, menatap Tetsuya aneh.

"Kau tidak duduk?"

"Ah, ya!" Buru - buru Tetsuya mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kagami-kun! Jangan galak dengan anak baru!" Anak berkacamata itu menyodok krayon ke Kagami.

"Sakit Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga-kun, Kagami-kun! Jangan bertengkar, nanti gambarnya jadi jelek..."

"Anoo..." Semua anak di meja bundar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Tetsuya. "Namaku Akashi Tetsuya err..."

"Panggil aku Furihata, Akashi-kun!"

"Kagami Taiga,"

"Kiyoshi Hyuuga―aku beda satu tahun dengan kalian semua."

Tetsuya terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. "Panggil aku Tetsuya! Aku senang kalau teman - temanku memanggil aku Tetsuya!"

"Baiklah Tetsuya-kun." Furihata mengambil beberapa krayon dan menaruh krayon dihadapan Tetsuya. Tidak lupa buku gambar baru untuk Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, ayo kita gambar keluarga kita!"

"Kalian lelet! Aku sudah jadi!"

Kagami langsung menunjukan kertas gambarnya. Di kertas yang penuh coretan itu, ada goresan krayon yang paling mencolok. Gambar seorang pria berambut hitam dan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang. Mereka terlihat bergandengan dengan anak berambut merah.

"Apakah itu keluargamu?"

Kagami mengangguk bangga. "Tatsuya-nii adalah kakakku, sedang Alex-nii adalah bibiku!" seru Kagami terus terang. "Aku sangat mencintai mereka!"

"Lalu dimana ayah ibumu?" tanya Hyuuga polos.

"Aku tidak tahu... kata Tatsuya-nii, papa dan mama pergi sangat jauh! Aku tidak boleh mengejarnya!" sahut Kagami memandang buku gambarnya. "Aku tidak begitu kenal dengan Papa Mama... Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya Tatsuya-nii!"

"Wah, enak sekali Papa Mama tidak ada dirumah. Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya," komentar Furihata. "Juga tidak perlu dengar omelan Mama!"

"Kau benar." Hyuuga mengangguk. "Setiap hari aku selalu dengar omelan Mama. Tetsuya kau menggambar apa?"

"Aku dan Papa!" Tetsuya tetap mengoreskan krayon merah di kertas gambarnya. "Papa berambut merah dan Tetsuya berambut biru."

"Hoo..." Teman - teman baru Tetsuya penasaran dengan gambarnya akhirnya melihat goresan krayon di buku gambar. "Lalu dimana ibumu?"

Seketika Tetsuya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Matanya terpaku pada gambar keluarganya yang belum selesai. Dari gambar itu sudah kelihatan bahwa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengambar ibunya.

"Aku tidak punya Mama."

Salah.

Tetsuya masih memiliki Mama. Hanya saja, wanita itu meninggalkannya bersama ayahnya pada saat itu.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin sekali menggambar sang ibu bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Namun apa yang telah diperlakukan ibunya terhadap dirinya dan ayahnya membuat Tetsuya enggan mengakui wanita itu.

Toh, wanita itu hanyalah masa lalu.

"Tetsuya senang bersama Papa!"

Ia akan menggoreskan warna - warna indah hidupnya yang baru. Bersama ayahnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi menarik nafas dalam - dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Ia melakukannya berulang - ulang sembari merenggangkan ototnya. Lelah menyerang seluruh tubuh Akashi tanpa ampun. Tiga jam mengajar anak - anak susah diatur benar - benar menguras tenaganya.

Pulpen biru Akashi memandang beberapa kertas - kertas jawaban sebal. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai seorang guru―guru Ekonomi dan Bahasa Inggris―dan ia dihadiahkan kelas yang mayoritasnya anak - anak bermasalah.

SMA Teikou memang mengelompokan siswa bermasalah dalam satu kelas. Tentunya agar mereka mudah diatur dan siswa yang masih memiliki status baik tidak terpengaruhi. Namun wali kelas itu terpaksa pensiun karena penyakit jantung menyerangnya, dan Akashi harus menggantikan wali kelas itu.

Tidak masalah berubah menjadi Akashi yang dulu―sadis dalam memerintah. Toh Kepala Sekolah memberinya izin untuk melakukan apa yang ia suka ketika melihat prestasi Akashi semasa di Teikou.

"Himuro Tatsuya."

Akashi memandang kertas jawaban datar. Rasanya Akashi pernah mendengar nama Himuro Tatsuya saat dia masih menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi. Nama anak itu―sepertinya mengingatnya terhadap masa lalunya.

Tapi dimana?

Tangan Akashi langsung mencari buku catatan yang ditinggal wali kelas terdahulu. Biodata murid - murid bermasalah selalu ada disana berserta alasan kenapa murid tersebut maksud kelas khusus.

"Akashi-sensei, kepala sekolah mencarimu."

Tubuh Akashi mengerjap begitu mendengar suara guru Bahasa Jepang. Buru - buru Akashi memasukan catatan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia akan membaca catatan itu sepulang kerja.

Dengan malas, Akashi berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang guru. Denah SMA Teikou sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya beberapa ditambah pernak - pernik kesenian untuk mempercantik sekolah bergengsi ini.

Begitu membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Akashi disuguhkan pemandangan yang sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali ada beberapa lukisan karya murid terpajang sempurna di ruang ini. Pria paruh baya yang selalu duduk di kursi kuasa itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Akashi Seijuurou-sama."

Akashi mendengus tidak suka. "Sudah empat tahun aku bukan seorang Akashi. Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan mereka."

Absolut seperti biasa. Kepala sekolah itu tertawa hangat. "Setelah kau memiliki anak, kau banyak berubah ya."

"Ya. Aku ingin berubah jauh lebik baik ketimbang mereka." Akashi menatap tajam kepala sekolah. "Jika mereka menanyakan kondisiku jawab saja, 'dia baik - baik saja tanpa kalian'. Kau bisa?"

Kepala sekolah itu mengangguk. "Walaupun kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarga Akashi, bagiku kau tetap sama. Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou yang tumbuh menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Kau satu - satunya yang kuanggap anakku sendiri."

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Akashi acuh.

Kepala sekolah itu tersenyum hangat. Akashi memang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Sekarang Akashi bukanlah seorang pria yang mengandalkan ego semata seperti ayahnya. Ia tumbuh sebagai pria pengamat dan dapat melihat masalah dalam berbagai sisi.

Akashi memang sudah berubah.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Kau tidak punya niatan untuk mencarinya?"

"Tidak, aku dan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak butuh wanita itu. Kami sudah bahagia tanpa wanita itu," ucap Akashi sembari beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku ingin menjemput Tetsuya. Jika Akashi Kenko-sama menanyakan apapun padaku, aku tidak akan mau menjawabnya apalagi bertemu dengannya."

Akashi keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kepala Sekolah sendirian. Sang Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Tuan Muda Akashi itu.

Ah ya, mengabarkan kondisi Akashi ke orang itu...

Ia langsung mengambil smartphone mewah dibalik jas mahalnya. Dengan cekatan, ia menemukan sebuah nomor yang ia akan tuju.

Akashi Reiko, ibunda Akashi Seijuurou.

_"Halo?"_

"Halo, Akashi Reiko-sama," balas Kepala Sekolah formal. "Saya berhasil membuat Seijuurou-sama berkerja di SMA Teikou."

_"Sei-kun?! Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia baik - baik saja?! Apakah dia cukup makan? Apakah dia masih memiliki rumah tetap?"_

"Ia baik - baik saja. Namun saat ini Seijuurou-sama menolak untuk bertemu anda dan Akashi Kenko-sama."

_"Oh... Aku mengerti. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi ibu Sei-kun."_

"Seijuurou-sama telah banyak berubah. Kelihatannya, ia tampak lebih 'bahagia' daripada dulu."

_"Ya, selama ini kami selalu sibuk pekerjaan... Tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaan Sei-kun. Padahal Sei-kun yang paling membutuhkan pengertian kita."_

"Omong - omong Reiko-sama sedang berada dimana?"

_"Aku berada di Prancis, urusan bisnis. Aku ingin sekali melihat cucuku... Kami sudah mengakuinya... Apakah kami sudah terlambat?"_

"Saya tidak tahu. Sepertinya Seijuurou-sama benar - benar ingin keluar dari keluarga anda."

_"Kenko-kun tidak mengeluarkan nama Sei-kun dari keluarga kami. Dia ingin Sei-kun kembali, bersama anaknya. Kami merasa bersalah... Aku takut, Sei-kun tidak mau menerima kami lagi sebagai keluarga."_

"..."

_"Tolong usahakan Sei-kun tetap berkerja di Teikou. Aku ingin Sei-kun tetap di wilayah kuasa Akashi, agar kami bisa tetap menjaganya. Ah ya, apa kau tahu nama anak Sei-kun?"_

"Akashi Tetsuya. Sekarang ia sedang bersekolah. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia bersekolah."

_"Akashi Tetsuya... Nama yang bagus. Sei-kun sepertinya telah menjadi ayah yang baik. Kuharap Sei-kun masih mengunakan nama Akashi untuk anaknya. Aku takut, jika Sei-kun mengubah nama marganya."_

"Kuharap demikian."

_"Tolong jaga Tetsuya-kun dan Sei-kun ya... Mereka satu - satunya yang ingin kulindungi. Walaupun aku sudah tidak pantas jadi nenek Tetsuya, tapi aku sangat ingin memeluk cucuku."_

"Aku mengerti."

Kepala sekolah itu memutuskan komunikasi telepon tersebut. Maniknya berwarna hijau tua melirik ke arah langit biru awal musim semi.

Ah, seandainya Akashi mengetahui bahwa orangtuanya benar - benar menyesal. Apa yang akan Akashi lakukan?

Apakah ia akan kembali seperti Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Tatsuya-nii!"

Kagami berlari ke pemuda yang masih memakai seragam SMA Teikou. Pemuda itu berbalik dan merasakan Kagami menyerangnya dan berakhir dengan pelukan.

Pemuda disapa Tatsuya tertawa pelan dan tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut merah Kagami. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini, Taiga?"

"Menyenangkan!" Kagami tersenyum lebar, menunjukan kebahagiaannya. "Aku punya teman baru dan kami menggambar bersama!"

"Teman baru?"

Kagami mengangguk dan berlari menuju anak kecil berambut biru langit musim panas. Dengan agak memaksa, Kagami menarik anak kecil itu kehadapan kakaknya itu.

"Ini Akashi Tetsuya!" seru Kagami lantang. "Tetsuya, ini kakakku."

Anak bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu terlihat malu - malu. Ia agak ketakutan melihat kakak Kagami yang memandangnya agak terkejut. Namun seketika wajah kakak Kagami berubah menjadi hangat.

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Tatsuya-nii," Himuro mengacak rambut Tetsuya. "Kuharap kau bukanlah seorang Akashi yang kukenal."

"Eh?"

Himuro tersenyum dihadapan kedua anak itu. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku membenci seorang Akashi." Matanya melirik Tetsuya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak membencimu karena namamu kebetulan sama. Toh, kau tidak begitu mirip dengan Akashi yang kukenal, Akashi-kun"

"Tatsuya-nii panggil aku Tetsuya!" sahut Tetsuya sembari tertawa hangat. "Tatsuya-nii adalah orang pertama yang bisa kupanggi onii-san!"

"Hmm... Bagaimana dengan Tecchan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tidak masalah~"

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, Tecchan." Himuro menggandeng tangan Kagami.

Kagami berbalik, menatap Tetsuya dengan senyuman. "Besok kita ketemu lagi!"

"Iya!"

Tetsuya berjalan kembali ke tempat ia menunggu. Langkah kakinya pelan namun pada akhirnya Tetsuya sampai di ayunan yang disediakan pihak sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Tetsuya akhirnya memainkan ayunan itu.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada anak - anak berkeliaran di TK. Tinggal ia yang masih belum dijemput ayahnya dan terus menetap di TK. Tetsuya takut sendirian. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sendirian lagi.

Sendirian itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tetsuya pernah merasakannya. Ketika ibunya meninggalkan dirinya dan ayahnya bermaksud untuk kembali ke keluarga Akashi.

Apapun akan Tetsuya lakukan, asalkan ia tidak sendirian.

"Tetsuya!"

Anak berambut biru itu berbalik, melihat pria muda dengan membawa belajaannya melambai―meminta Tetsuya berjalan kearahnya. Seketika wajah murung Tetsuya berubah menjadi senang.

"Papa!"

Akashi tersenyum begitu menerima pelukan kasih sayang anaknya. Tak segan - segan Akashi membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Maaf Papa lama... Papa harus belanja dulu." Akashi mengacak - acak rambut Tetsuya. "Nanti kita akan bikin Vanilla Cake, kau mau?"

"Tetsuya mau!" seru anak itu. "Papa! Hari ini Tetsuya menggambar keluarga kita."

Tetsuya segera membuka tas sekolahnya berwarna merah. Tangannya langsung menggambil kertas yang ia lipat. Tanpa ragu, Tetsuya menunjukan gambar itu ke Akashi.

"Lihat Papa! Tetsuya mengambar Papa!"

"Ini bagus Tetsuya," Akashi tersenyum hangat.

Tangan Akashi bergerak menyentuh kertas yang penuh dengan coretan krayon. Yang paling menonjol adalah dua orang yang bergandengan dengan bahagia. Kedua orang itu adalah mereka.

Mungkin bagi semua orang coretan krayon itu sederhana. Tapi tidak bagi Akashi.

Menurut Akashi, lukisan ini sempurna dan lebih cantik ketimbang lukisan mahakarya para pelukis tenar. Sebab lukisan ini yang melukis adalah anaknya, Tetsuya. Pasti Tetsuya melukis dirinya dan Akashi dengan sungguh.

"Nanti kita pajang di ruang keluarga ya," ucap Akashi mengandeng putranya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Senyuman hangat Tetsuya membuat Akashi tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyuman kemenangan yang biasa ia tunjukan.

Namun senyuman bahagia. Akashi sangat menyukainya.

Diam - diam Akashi berjanji untuk mempertahankan senyuman Tetsuya. Satu - satunya orang yang mau peduli dengannya.

Biarlah Akashi lebih manusiawi. Ia juga ingin bahagia, walaupun ia harus melupakan semua gelar yang ia miliki.

Asalkan bersama dan saling melengkapi, semuanya akan baik - baik saja bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan - lahan masa laluku masuk ke kehidupanku

Aku tahu, bahwa diriku yang lalu pasti akan diintai banyak orang.

Banyak dosa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu

Aku takut...

Jika karma dosa itu menghancurkan keluargaku

Terutama kehilangan Tetsuya untuk selama - lamanya

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 - End**

**=To be Contiued=**

A/N:

Yo! Akhirnya bisa buat sequel I Love you, Daddy. Setelah mati - matian menyempatkan diri akhirnya saya bisa menulis juga XDDD

Kisah ini dimulai 4 bulan setelah kejadian I Love you Daddy. Bagi kalian belum baca, silakan membaca agar kalian mengerti kenapa Tetsuya hanya tinggal bersama Akashi :D

Akashi OOC ya? Aku sengaja karena Akashi itu manusia! Makanya dia harus bertindak seperti manusia, bukan raja iblis yang selalu bawa gunting #dilempar gunting.

Jaa, review kalian menentukan nasib kelanjutan cerita ini. Jika harus delete, bilang saja. Saya akan men-delete cerita ini ^^

Oke jangan lupa review XDDD

Salam hangat,

Aihara

**.**

**Spoiler:**

"Akasicchi! Kumohon pulanglah, kami semua sudah berubah!"

.

"Tidak ada yang berubah Tetsuya-kun. Semuanya hancur ketika seorang anak haram datang ke kehidupan pria itu."

.

"Kalau kita percaya, pasti akan berubah! Kita harus berani mengambil langkah baru. Asal memiliki seorang yang mau menemaninya, pasti pria itu bahagia karena bisa tertawa dan menangis bersama"

.

"Kalau kau ingin diriku yang lama. Maka, aku perintahkan untuk tidak mengejarku lagi. Perintahku absolut."

.

"Pria itu... tetap saja mengandalkan ego-nya."

.

"Sudah lama... aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Seijuurou-kun."

.

Review or Delete XDDD


	2. Chapter 2: Meet You

**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.:Red Balloon and Blue Sky:.**

**Chapter 2. **Meet You

.

Hari minggu, kuil di bukit belakang Sekolah Teikou sepi. Tidak ada satu pun pengunjung di pagi hari selain Akashi dan Tetsuya. Satu bungkus kue mochi khas musim semi dibawa mereka untuk ucapan terima kasih karena selama ini telah membantu mereka.

Dengan tidak sabarnya Tetsuya berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengapai anjing kecil yang mungkin seusianya. Anjing itu menjilat - jilat Tetsuya dengan semangat. Tetsuya sendiri tidak merasa terganggu dan hanya tertawa senang sembari memeluk erat.

"Wah, Tetsuya-kun datang kesini."

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang berbalut yukata khusus untuk Miiko tersenyum hangat, menyapa dua tamu mereka yang datang pagi - pagi. Akashi memperhatikan seluk - beluk wanita itu. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Mitsuko-san," Tetsuya langsung melepaskan anjing kecil itu. "Selamat pagi!"

Wanita disapa Mitsuko itu tertawa kecil sambil meletakan sapu di dinding. Dia memperhatikan sosok pria dewasa berambut merah yang daritadi mengekor Tetsuya.

"Biar kutebak, kau ayah Tetsuya-kun."

Akashi mengangguk dan tetap mempertahankaan imej formal milknya. "Terima kasih telah merawat Tetsuya," Akashi menyerahkan kue mochi itu. "Tetsuya yang membuatnya."

"Wah, kalau begitu terima kasih Tetsuya-kun."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum malu - malu.

"Satu lagi, aku ingin memberi ini." Akashi menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang jelas berisi uang.

Mitsuko tersenyum dan memberi isyarat penolakan. "Aku mengerti, pasti sakit memiliki anak di luar nikah. Bahkan tidak sedikit mereka meng-abrosi atau menjual mereka. Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka yang akhirnya merasakan kematian pedih."

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi aku bersyukur, kau tidak membuang Tetsuya-kun. Kau tahu, Tetsuya-kun tergolong anak baik dan rajin lho."

"Tentu saja," jawab Akashi penuh keyakinan. "Tetsuya sekarang satu - satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Sekarang, aku bersumpah akan melindunginya."

"Syukurlah..." akhirnya Mitsuko bisa bernafas lega.

Namun kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Mitsuko sama sekali tidak yakin dengan ucapan Akashi. Pasalnya Akashi adalah pria kasar dan hampir satu tahun membuat Tetsuya menderita. Walau dirinya tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Mitsuko menganggap Tetsuya anaknya.

Tapi setelah melihat interaksi mereka hangat dan sama sekali lega membuat Mitsuko benar - benar senang. Siapa yang tidak senang, melihat anak sebaik Tetsuya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas untuknya.

Ya, tidak ada salahnya mempercayai Akashi Seijuurou. Kalau misalnya Akashi kembali kasar terhadap Tetsuya, Mitsuko tidak segan - segan melaporkan ke pihak berwajib dan akan mengurus Tetsuya di kuil ini.

Saat ini, bocah berambut biru itu tengah sibuk kejar - kejaran dengan anjing kecil yang dinamain Nigou―jelas nama sama sekali dilihat dari matanya yang mirip dengan Tetsuya―riang. Dengan bola yang ada di kuil itu, Tetsuya memasang ancang - ancang untuk menendang bola itu.

Sayangnya bola itu mendarat di hutan belakang kuil.

"Ahh..." Tetsuya memandang cemburut. "Nigou, aku ambil dulu ya!"

Anggukan anjing itu terdengar ketika Tetsuya berlari menelusuri hutan dan mencari bola itu. Tidak sulit menemukan bola yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan bola basket. Buktinya saja, Tetsuya langsung melihat bola itu yang tidak begitu jauh dari pagar kuil.

Sebelum Tetsuya sempat mengambil bola itu, seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki imej cowok berkharisma itu mengambil bola itu. Menyadari Tetsuya yang berhenti berlari, pria itu menoleh―mendapati Tetsuya yang mulai waspada.

"Ini bolamu?" tanya pria itu ramah, namun tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk singkat.

Seuntas senyuman terukir di wajah pria itu. "Maaf telah mengambil bolamu." Dia menyerahkan bola itu. "Aku rasa kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal. Siapa namamu?"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Tetsuya ragu untuk menyalaminya. Namun melihat senyuman hangat pria tersebut membuat keraguan Tetsuya perlahan menghilang. Pria itu tersenyum begitu merasakan sentuhan tangan kecil Tetsuya.

"Akashi Tetsuya."

"Akashi?" Mata pria itu terbelak―namun tidak kaget. "Hebat. Bahkan nama marga kalian sama persis. Namaku Kise Ryouta."

"Kise Ryouta?" Rasanya Tetsuya pernah dengar nama itu.

Kise tertawa pelan, "Aku model dan sekarang jadwal pemotretan di hutan Sakura dekat danau sini. Kalau kau?"

"Tetsuya mengunjungi kuil dan bawa mochi untuk Mitsuko-san!"

"Kuil?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Ada diujung sana."

Mata Kise terarah pagar yang membatasi kuil dengan hutan. Tidak terlalu jauh. "Nee, Tetsuyacchi, antarkan aku ke kuil. Aku ingin berdoa, boleh?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan menarik Kise untuk berjalan menelusuri hutan itu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kise dapat melihat kuil kecil yang masih memiliki unsur Budha.

"Tetsuya...!"

Mata Akashi terbelak sempurna. Kaget, melihat Tetsuya―daritadi dia cari―dan seorang pria berambut pirang tepat berada disampingnya. Pria itu, Kise, Akashi mengenalnya. Tidak hanya mengenalnya, Akashi dan Kise memiliki hubungan layaknya saudara kandung.

Tapi kebencian Akashi terhadap Kise telah memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ironisnya, Akashi sudah tidak menganggap Kise saudaranya. Hanya sebatas kenal hubungan mereka sekarang.

"A-akashicchi..."

"Kenapa kau disini?!" seru Akashi kalap. Matanya memandang Tetsuya, menyuruh bocah itu menjauh dari Kise. "Kau―"

"Kumohon, pulanglah!" Kise langsung membungkukan punggungya, seolah berhadapan seorang Kaisar Jepang yang selalu dianggap dewa. "Kami semua merindukanmu!"

Akashi memandang Kise rendah. Kebenciannya makin memucak.

"Akashicchi! Kumohon pulanglah, kami semua sudah berubah!"

Bukannya peduli, Akashi malah menarik paksa Tetsuya yang berada disamping. "Tetsuya! Lain kali jangan berbicara dengan orang tidak kenal. Ayo kita pulang."

Sebelum Kise berusaha menggapai Akashi, pundak Kise merasakan sentuhan tangan. Kise menoleh, mendapati wanita paruh baya berbalut yukata berusaha menahannya. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan percuma mengejar Akashi dan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa kau. Namun kelihatannya kau kenal dengan Akashi-san. Namaku Mitsuko Kagome. Maukah kau mendengar ceritaku sejenak?"

Semula Kise bimbang, namun melihat Akashi mengendarai sepeda dan Tetsuya memandang Kise dari kejauhan membuat Kise menahan dirinya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika mendengar cerita Mitsuko terlebih dahulu.

―

Sesaat, Tetsuya berpikir kalau Akashi sedang mood yang buruk.

Sore ini Tetsuya menghabiskan waktunya di taman bersama Kagami. Bermain di boks pasir dan membuat istana pasir. Jangan lupa bibi Kagami yang mau membantu mereka membuat istana pasir.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Tetsuya sangat ingin mengajak Akashi bermain bersama. Namun karena pria identik warna merah itu terus mengurung diri di kamarnya, Tetsuya tidak jadi mengajaknya.

Apa karena paman model yang bernama Kise Ryouta?

"Yap! Jadi!"

Kagami dan Tetsuya tepuk tangan ketika melihat istana pasir mereka sempurna. Ukiran pagar, pintu dan jendela dibuat sempurna oleh bibi Kagami, Alex. Wanita berdarah Amerika - Jepang itu tersenyum bangga melihat karyanya.

"Alex-san hebat!" puji Tetsuya.

"Hehehe, biasa saja." Alex menyeringai. "O ya, Tetsuya, jangan pakai embel - embel san. Aku terasa tua jadinya."

"Alex-nee sama sekali enggak laku!" cibir Kagami.

"Taiga!" Alex menjitak Kagami.

Tetsuya tertawa. Kagami memang ada benarnya. Seumuran Alex seharusnya memiliki setidaknya pacar. Namun dilihat dari gaya Alex sendiri―identik dengan wanita tomboy―sama sekali tidak menandakan bahwa dirinya memiliki pacar.

Sebenarnya Alex sendiri masih belum ingin mencari pacar. Bukannya dia sama sekali tidak laku―malah dia terkenal di kalangan cowok dengan bakat basketnya. Namun, masalah Himuro yang tak kunjung selesai membuatnya sebagai kerabat dekat memilih untuk merawatnya.

Tidak mungkin Alex akan mengorbankan keluarganya hanya karena mencari pacar.

Kalau bicara soal Himuro, pemuda itu masih saja enggan bermain bersama Kagami di taman. Bukannya Himuro membenci Kagami, tapi prioritasnya sekarang adalah masalah yang ia miliki. Alex sendiri tidak habis pikir kalau Himuro masih saja mempermasalahkan masa lalunya ditengah hidupnya yang Alex bilang cukup damai.

"Kalau tidak salah, namamu Akashi Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengganguk. Alex tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan pria yang kukenal. Pria yang hebat namun kehidupannya hancur."

"Eh?"

Alex memandang langit, seolah membuang efek misterius. "Aku pernah kenal pria yang hampir mirip sepertimu. Namanya hampir sama denganmu―kecuali nama belakang tentunya."

"Alex-nee dekat dengan orang itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak begitu sih," Alex diam sejenak. "Aku pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya saat jual-beli saham di Amerika. Dia pintar, lumayan tampan dan absolut―aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan itu. Setelah memiliki anak diluar nikah, dan hidupnya berubah."

Kini Tetsuya diam. Rasanya kondisi yang diceritakan Alex sama seperti ayahnya. "Apakah kehidupan pria itu berubah?"

Alex menggeleng sedih. "Tidak ada yang berubah, Tetsuya-kun. Semuanya hancur ketika seorang anak haram datang kehidupan pria itu."

"Eh?"

Mata Alex menutup sejenak. "Sudah, jangan bicara masa lalu. Tidak baik mengungkit - ungkit masa lalu."

Tetsuya menangguk pasrah dan Alex hanya tersenyum tipis. Alex sebenarnya ingin menceritakan semua, berharap semua beban yang dia tanggung setidaknya terangkat. Namun, Tetsuya hanyalah anak kecil seumuran Kagami dan tidak mengenal ibunya. Posisi Tetsuya hampir sama dengan Himuro.

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu apakah pria itu akan berubah?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Tetsuya bersemangat. "Kalau kita percaya, pasti akan berubah! Kita harus berani mengambil langkah baru. Asal memiliki seorang yang mau menemaninya, pasti pria itu bahagia karena bisa tertawa dan menangisi bersama!"

"Tetsuya―" belum sempat Alex mengeluarkan kalimatnya, tiba - tiba Kagami menerjangnya dari belakang. "Kagami...!"

"Alex-nee sama Tetsuya jangan bicara sendiri dong!" cibir Kagami. "Aku jangan dicuekin! Alex-nee, Tetsuya... Ayo beli eskrim!"

"Ta-tapi Tetsuya tidak bawa uang."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku yang traktir!" sebelum Tetsuya menolak, Alex tersenyum sumigrah dan menyerahkan koin 500 yen ke Tetsuya dan Kagami. "Anggap saja ini salam pertemuan pertama kita dan hadiah telah menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Terima kasih, Alex-nee."

―

Kafe tempat pertemuan Kise dan Akashi tidak bisa dibilang mewah. Hanya kafe bernuansa anak remaja yang tidak terlalu murah dan terlalu mahal. Kalau dipikir - pikir, Kise dan Akashi telah menginjak usia diatas 25 tahun, sama sekali tidak beken di kafe yang didominasi oleh anak sekolah.

Ya, kalau Kise boleh memilih, dia lebih suka berada di restaurant kelas atas yang cocok dengan dompetnya. Hanya saja, sekarang Akashi tidak lebih pria biasa dengan pekerjaan sebagai guru di SMA Teikou dan memiliki seorang anak bernama Akashi Tetsuya. Pastinya hidupnya biasa - biasa saja.

Ah, jika Kise meminta di restaurant mewah pasti dia akan mati.

Kise menegak lemon tea yang daritadi menganggur dihadapannya. Akashi belum datang dan Kise sengaja datang lebih cepat. Walau Akashi sudah banyak berubah, tetap saja dia menuntut displin waktu. Kise sangat ingat saat dia terlambat lima menit dan berakhir hukuman mengerikan.

"Akashicchi." sahut Kise begitu melihat Akashi duduk di bangku depannya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah lama disini," Akashi langsung mengambil buku menu saat pelayan datang menghampiri mereka. "Satu paket burger dan coca - cola makan disini dan satu paket ayam dengan vanilla milkshake, bungkus."

"Aku pesan satu paket burger dengan fanta." Kise memberikan buku menunya ke pelayan itu. "Nee, apakah itu untuk Tetsuyacchi?"

"Jangan terlalu akrab dengan Tetsuya."

"Eh―kenapa?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang tajam Kise. Pasti Akashi masih marah dengan Kise.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, dua makanan tersaji dan satu makanan yang telah dibungkus rapi dihadapan mereka. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hanya menghabiskan makanan sembari memandang satu sama lain.

Lalu, Akashi memecahkan keheningan. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Akashicchi," ucap Kise lirih. "Sudah hampir 6 tahun kita sama sekali tidak bertemu."

"Lalu?"

"Anggap saja ini reunian!" Kise tertawa garing. "Kau tahu, ayahmu sangat merindukanmu."

"Dia begitu karena dia butuh pewaris," kata Akashi. "Kalau dia punya anak selain aku, mungkin dia tidak peduli lagi denganku."

"Kalau begitu... Apakah Akashicchi tidak mengunjungi Kyoto―maksudku bertemu dengan yang lain?"

"Untuk apa aku bertemu mereka?" Akashi menatap tajam. "Hidupku sudah tenang dan aku sudah bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah merusak kebahagiaan kecil ini karena mereka."

"Tapi Akashicchi, setidaknya kau beri salam atau bertemu lah. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap keluargamu."

"Mereka keluargaku dan mereka telah membuangku."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu Akashicchi?!" seru Kise kalap. "Kau melupakan jasa mereka masa lalu? Justru kaulah yang salah—Ah tidak—seandainya saja kau bisa jaga diri, seandainya saja kau tidak terpengaruh dengan wanita itu, kau pasti tidak perlu menderita seperti ini!"

"Ryouta! Jaga sopan santunmu!"

"Sekarang kau tidak berhak memerintahkanku!" Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kise berani dihadapan Akashi. "Dimana Akashicchi yang kukenal? Apa karena anak itu, kau berubah?! Seandainya anak itu tidak dilahirkan pasti ka—"

Sebelum Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi hampir saja menusuknya dengan pisau ditangannya. Kalau saja Kise tidak menghindar, dipastikan pisau itu menusuk lehernya. Akashi sendiri menatapnya tajam, tidak ada keraguan dimatanya. Dia mungkin saja menusuk Kise.

"Kalau kau ingin diriku yang lama. Maka, aku perintahkan untuk tidak mengejarku lagi. Perintahku absolut."

"Tunggu dulu...!"

"Aku benci mengulang Ryouta. Jika kau berani mengatakan itu, aku tidak akan ragu membunuh." Akashi masih tetap mempertahankan pisau ditangannya. "Aku juga tidak ragu untuk membunuhmu jika kau menyakiti anakku."

Kise sontak diam. Keyakinan Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa diubah. "A-aku mengerti," hanya itu yang bisa Kise jawab.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Akashi menurunkan pisaunya. Matanya tetap menatap tajam Kise. Akashi malas berhubungan dentan orang - orang masa lalunya yang menganggu kebahagiaannya. Tanpa pamit, Akashi meninggalkan Kise dengan membawa pesanannya.

Kise hanya termenung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, lamunan Kise pecah karena bunyi ponselnya. Sebelum mengangkatnya, Kise memandang sejenak ponselnya.

Kasamatsu Yukio. Seniornya semasa kuliah sekaligus managernya

"Kise!" terdengar suara agak membentak namun menyiratkan khawatir. "Kau dimana?! Aku hampir mati mencarimu!"

Kise tertawa kecil, "Aku lagi di kafe. Yah... Ketemuan teman lama."

"Teman lama, Aomine maksudmu?"

Kise menggeleng. "Bukan. Akashicchi―Akashi Seijuurou."

"A-apa? Kau ketemuan dengan Akashi-san."

"Pria itu... tetap saja mengandalkan egonya."

―

Akashi terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju taman. Emosinya daritadi terus meluap. Ia ingin sekali melampiaskan emosi ini. Apa saja asalkan bisa menenangkan pikirannya kacau.

Kehadiran Kise jelas diluar perhitungannya. Kise salah satu temannya semenjak SMP. Bagi Akashi, Kise sama saja adik kecil yang butuh pengawasan. Oke, mungkin sekarang sudah berubah. Tapi tetap saja, Akashi tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja.

"Papa!" Akashi langsung menghentikan laju sepedanya. Manik heterokromnya mendapati Tetsuya sedang menikmati eskrim. Bocah lugu itu langsung berlari ke Akashi. "Papa darimana?"

"Papa ketemuan teman lama." Akashi memperhatikan sekeliling taman dekat apartemennya. "Kau sendirian Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tadi Alex-nee dan Kagami-kun harus pulang. Sebentar lagi 'kan malam," jelas Tetsuya. "Tetsuya baru ingin pulang."

"Kalau begitu. Ayo naik."

Tetsuya langsung naik di bangku belakang Akashi. Namun sebelum Akashi siap mengayuh sepedanya, tiba - tiba mobil BMW mewah melintas di hadapan Akashi dan berhenti. Mobil itu menutup jalan dan membuat Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa lewat.

Pintu sopir mobil itu terbuka. Seorang pria berambut merah dan mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat keluar dari mobil itu. Sepasang matanya menatap Akashi dan Tetsuya di sepeda keranjang.

Akashi membalas pandangan tajam―tidak suka dengan orang itu. Tidak, Akashi sangat benci orang itu.

"Sudah lama... Aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Ayah..."

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 - End**

**=To Be Continued=**

Sehabis Ujian Sekolah, boleh buka laptop, bikin fanfiction! :D

Hehehe... Aku langgar Hiatus ya. Biarin, masih stress UN, aku pengen melegakan pikiran. Hohoho~ gimana gaya tulisanku pada pasca stress? Ancur kah? Silakan komentar di review box! XD

Waow, 31?! Kokoro ini senang! Makasih semuanya... Aku akan berusaha update tepat waktu!

Okie doki, waktunya bales review.

[Mel] Yup. Akashi akan ketemu orang yang dimasa lalu. Namun Akashi enggak nyakitin orang tapi... Eits, hampir bocorin~ tunggu chapter2nya ya~ arigato~

[Arista Raska] wah... Arigato, apakah masih terasa. ff ini dihapus tergantung respon readers saja.

[Just-Sky] Aku suka momen mereka. Bikin melting XD oke, udah update, arigato

[ .5] udah update kok, arigato

[Rey Ai] untuk sequel ff itu aku lagi proses penyusunan ide. Ditunggu saja, arigato!

[GalaxyandOrbit] Sipp bos! Arigato!

[Dee Kyou] Gyaaa! Kalau diculik, gimana Akashinya?! Oke, udah lanjut, arigato atas reviewnya!

[Myadorabletetsuya] Iyaa... Aku merasa kasihan sama mereka TT...TT (padahal aku yang nulis) arigato atas reviewnya!

[ByuuBee] Oke! Aku update! Arigato!

[Yuna Seijuurou] sudah update Yunacchi, jangan lupa update OST-nya! aku selalu menunggu! Arigato!

[Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu] Rahasia. Hohoho~ oke, aku update. Arigato!

[Seijuurou Eisha] tentu saja mereka adalah masalah, toh orangnya bermasalah~ arigato atas reviewnya~

[Spring Field Sakura] arigato... Oke udah lanjut !

[Kuro-KuriKuri] udah update, maaf lama... Arigato gozaimasu!

[Kurokolovers] Oke, aku akan lanjut! Arigato reviewnya!

[Himawari Wia] Tentu saja, cuma Akashi enggak mau terima mereka D: Midorima bukan kepala sekolah, tapi eksyen-nya nanti. Arigato!

[AllanH] hubungan mereka... kau akan tahu nanti. Arigato reviewnya! Terus review ya!

[Aliyss] Oke! Semangatkan aku ya! Arigato

[Kagamine Micha] Oke! Aku update, arigato!

[mfayumu] sudah lanjut, arigato!

[InfiKiss] hee... Midorima bukan kepala sekolah, tenang aja... Nanti midorima eksyen kok~ belum, ibunya belum muncul, arigato~

[Akenemori] Aku jadi terharu... Murochin... Ah, itu rahasia. Arigato!

[HoshiKirari] Makasih... Maaf udah bikin lama, tapi arigato telah review! XD

[dinodeer] enggak masalah kok XD makasih telah review! XDDD

[Miyuji Nina] Wah... Makasih Nina, aku tunggu fanfic darimu XD

[v3treas namikaze uchiha] oke, aku lanjutkan Arigato!

[Anagata Okita] kalau sekarang dapet enggak? arigato telah review!

[Angel Muaffi] ini udah lanjut, arigato XD

[Mr DongDong] Oke, aku lanjutkan! Arigato!

[S Kaze] Tentu saja, siapa dulu dong, Akashi! Arigato XD

[Akaya Akiko] Maaf lamaa... Tapi makasih. Semua pertanyaan rahasia jawabannya. Kan gak seru kalo misalnya dikasih tahu, ssu XD

.

Semuanya, aku sangat berterimakasih! Tanpa kalian chapter ini tidak akan ada!

Oya, siapapun tahu tempat bales review lewat PM via hp mohon bilang. Aku tidak tahu caranya

Oke, review or delete!

So, kumohon review ya! TT^TT

.

Salam hangat,

Aihara

**Spoiler**

.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk pulang!"

.

"Kumohon Tetsuya, jangan tinggalkan ayah... Kau hanya satu - satunya kumiliki sekarang."

.

"Kenapa dia harus disini?!"

.

"Kau tahu apa Alex, tidak ada! Sejak awal tidak ada pernah peduli denganku kecuali Kagami."

.

"Jika kau teruskan dendam konyol ini. Aku akan bawa Kagami ke Amerika!"

.

"Ayo tersenyum Tatsuya-nii... Tetsuya sedih kalau Tatsuya-nii menangis."

.

"Kurasa... Nasib kita sama ya, Tetsuya."

.

**Chapter 3 - Himuro Tatsuya**


	3. Chapter 3: Himuro Tatsuya

Selama bertahun - tahun, jarang Seijuurou menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya. Meski keluarganya lengkap, tidak pernah merasakan kekurangan, semua yang diinginkan selalu ada di rumahnya.

Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu merasa kosong. Semua yang dimiliki tidak sanggup menutupi perasaan kosong itu. Malah, semakin memikirkan perasaan itu, Seijuurou makin merasa kosong.

Seijuurou membutuhkan seseorang.

Dalam hidupnya, Seijuurou memang apatis dan kejam. Tidak pernah terbuka pada siapapun, dan semua orang didekatnya selalu dianggap musuh. Saking tidak mau dekat dengan semua orang, sering sekali Seijuurou mencampakan teman - temannya.

Tapi itu semua berubah. Kehadiran bocah mungil berambut biru pemalu itu mengubah hidup. Bocah yang terlahir dari hubungan terlarang itu mau menemani hari - hari Seijuurou yang selalu hampa. Walau pernah dilukai, bocah lugu itu―Tetsuya―sangat menyayangi ayahnya, satu - satunya keluarga yang masih ia ketahui.

Seijuurou mencintainya dan Tetsuya masih membutuhkan perlindungi dirinya.

Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi Seijuurou akan melindungi Tetsuya.

Meskipun dia harus menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri

.

.

.

**~ Red Balloon and Blue Sky ~**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 03 - Himuro Tatsuya**

**.**

To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there.

―Barbara Bush

.

.

.

Hidup memang selalu tidak bisa diduga.

"Seijuurou..."

Itulah kata pertama pria dihadapannya begitu mata merah marunnya bertemu dengannya. Tubuh Seijuurou begitu kaku saat melihat pria itu, ayah kandungnya. Kalau bisa, dia ingin cepat - cepat membawa Tetsuya pulang dan tidak perlu berhadapan dengannya.

Hati Seijuurou berdegup kencang, namun Seijuurou menpertahankan posisi tubuhnya, dengan pura - pura tenang. Satu tarikan nafas Seijuurou mulai berkata, "Apa maumu?"

Akashi Kenko, nama ayah Seijuurou, memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku pulang, lebih baik kau menyerah."

"Aku ingin melihat cucuku."

Cucu dia bilang?

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou menertawakan ayahnya. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya, sekarang dia baru mengaku Tetsuya cucunya, yang benar saja.

"Dengar, Tetsuya tidak memiliki hubungannya denganmu. Persetan kau orangtuaku―aku tidak mengizinkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou, meski kau menolakku; kau anakku dan Tetsuya cucuku."

"Aku tidak ingat punya ayah sepertimu."

"Seijuurou!"

Meskipun suara tinggi sang ayah, yang selalu membuat siapapun ketakutan; Seijuurou tidak gentar. Keringat dingin sekujur tubuhnya tidak akan membuat Seijuurou menyerah. Dia tidak ingin lagi menderita, Seijuurou sudah bahagia. Mana mungkin dia menyerahkan kebahagiaan begitu saja.

"Ayah..." Seijuurou menatap lurus ayahnya yang sedikit gentar. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Kenko melihat anak semata wayangnya melawan dirinya. "Apa kau ingat? Kapan kau mengantarkan aku ke sekolah?"

Kenko terdiam. Bukan tidak mau menjawab, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang bisa ia utarakan.

"Ayah hanya peduli dengan bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis. Apa kau kesini hanya untuk bisnis dan menyuruhku pulang untuk melanjutkan bisnismu?" Kenko hanya terdiam. "Aku sudah bahagia disini dengan Tetsuya disini."

"Seijuurou, aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi kuperintahkan agar kau pulang!"

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku." Seijuurou berteriak, dengan suara paraunya.

Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi. Entahlah. Hatinya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Kehadiran Kise pagi hari dan Kenko benar - benar membuatnya tidak berpikir. Haruskah hari ini membuat Seijuurou gila.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuurou langsung memutar balik sepedanya, mengayuh dan menjauh dari ayahnya sendiri. Tidak peduli kalau Kenko memanggil namanya, berusaha mengejarnya dengan kaki tuanya. Terserah, Seijuurou tidak peduli.

Seijuurou sudah telanjur membenci ayahnya.

—

Malam ini, Seijuurou tidak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tetsuya seperti biasa. Hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan membiarkan si kecil menonton TV acara malam hari, tanpa penggawasannya.

Pikirannya kacau. Seijuurou akui, kehadiran Kise dan Kenko diluar perhitungannya. Hampir enam tahun dengan susah payah, Seijuurou mengubur semua kenangan antara Kise, Kenko, dan semuanya, termasuk semua prestasi yang bisa dia banggakan ketika melamar kerja atau dihadapan Tetsuya sendiri. Seijuurou memilih untuk memulai lembaran baru; lembaran kosong yang belum terisi apapun.

Sekarang Kise dan Kenko datang di hari ini, meminta Seijuurou pulang ke Kyoto.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Bersembunyi disini, tidak akan mengubah segala – galanya. Mungkin ide baik juga pulang dan membawa Tetsuya bersamanya. Setelah itu, pasti dirinya disibukan semua perkerjaannya sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi. Berakhir sama dengan ayahnya dan parahnya lagi Tetsuya sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Nasibnya pasti jauh lebih daripada Seijuurou.

Bagaimanapun juga posisi Seijuurou adalah seorang orangtua tunggal Tetsuya dan juga penerus Akashi Corp—meski Seijuurou menolaknya setengah mati.

"Papa?"

Itu suara Tetsuya, dibalik pintu kamarnya. Seijuurou merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena frustasi ketika Tetsuya membuka pintunya sambil menjijit. Manik birunya mengeksplorasi kamar ayahnya yang remang – remang.

"Ada apa sayang? Ngantuk?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Buru – buru dia melesat ke Seijuurou yang duduk di tepian kasur. Tubuh mungilnya langsung meminta pangkuan tanpa peduli tampilan kusut ayahnya. Dia ingin bersama ayahnya; setiap malam dan setiap waktu.

"Papa baik – baik saja?"

Dada Seijuurou sesak. Pertanyaan Tetsuya mengingatkan kembali semua masalahnya. Tangan Seijuurou bergerak, memeluk tubuh kecil erat sembari menundukan kepalanya. Perasaan takut menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Takut, jika Tetsuya akan menghilang jika dia lalai—sama seperti dulu; hampir saja dia kehilangan Tetsuya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu ditangannya. "Permen?"

"Tetsuya kalau nangis selalu diberi permen oleh _sensei_." Tetsuya tersenyum lugu, menatap ayahnya dengan polos. "Papa kayak pengen nangis, makanya Tetsuya beri permen... jangan nangis papa."

Selalu seperti itu. Tidak mengenal penderitaan, anak kecil selalu ada untuk membuat hati orang dewasa merasa tenang. Tetsuya selalu ada untuknya, dengan senyuman polos dan lugu yang menenangkan hatinya.

Pelukan Seijuurou makin erat. Seberapapun halangannya, dia tidak mau melepaskan harta yang paling berharga yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan papa... hanya kau satu - satunya kumiliki."

―

Yang ada pikirannya hanya balas dendam.

Terdengar konyol sekali, tapi itulah kenyataan. Setelah semua luka yang dialaminya dan penderitaan tak kunjung usai, Himuro selalu ingin balas dendam. Terserah dengan nilai sekolah turun―terancam tidak naik kelas―dan nantinya akan berurusan dengan hukum.

Himuro Tatsuya ingin balas dendam, apapun yang terjadi.

Pintu itu terbentang lebar, memperlihatan sosok Himuro yang berantakan. Kemeja biru miliknya lecek hampir semua sudut, bau lumpur dan noda hampir seluruh kemeja; seperti habis bertengkar hingga ke fisik. Belum lagi luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sepertinya besok dia tidak akan sekolah, lagi.

"Astaga, Tatsuya."

Alex langsung menghampiri Himuro. Nafasnya tercekat melihat keponakannya yang sudah tidak karuan lagi. Wajah Himuro tampak tenang, seolah ini bukan masalah besar.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini?!" suara Alex meninggi. "Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau pulang begini. Syukurlah Taiga sudah tidur, tak perlu lihat kondisimu seperti ini."

"Aku mau tidur Alex."

Sebelum Himuro menuju kamarnya, Alex mencegatnya. Kaki wanita itu menghalangi jalan Himuro. "Apalagi Alex..."

"Hanya karena aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, kau bisa seenaknya pergi begitu saja, hah?!"

Telinga Himuro benar - benar sakit mendengar suara melengking Alex. Menyebalkan. Semua perkataan Alex seolah tahu segala - galanya. Bagi Himuro mustahil, wanita itu hanya orang asing di keluarganya.

Alex menarik nafasnya, "Aku tahu kau masih ingin balas dendam bukan?"

Himuro masih terus mengunci mulutnya.

"Itu konyol sekali. Setelah balas dendam, emang apa yang kau dapatkan? Yang ada masa depan buruk, bodoh!"

"Asal mereka menderita, aku tidak peduli."

Alex menggeleng. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu berapa besar dendammu itu. Tapi sudahlah, biar kan hukum karma itu membalas pria itu. Sekarang fokus pada hidupmu—menata ulang kembali dan bahagia dengan Taiga."

"Kau kira bisa semudah itu?!" Himuro berteriak penuh emosi; marah dan kesal. "Apa yang kau tahu tentangku Alex... tidak ada!"

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu, aku tetaplah keluargamu! Aku bertanggung jawab atas kelangsungan hidupmu dan Taiga. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau begitu saja. Kau kira jika Taiga tahu ini semua dia tidak sedih?!"

Tentu saja, Himuro tahu itu, tanpa perlu diberi tahu Alex sekalipun. Tapi apa melupakan mampu mengobati semua luka – luka yang tergores dihatinya. Sekalipun Himuro berusaha melupakan, selalu saja teringat, dan berakhir menyiksa hatinya. Satu – satunya cara adalah membalaskan semua dendamnya.

"Jika kau tetap melanjutkan dendam bodoh ini, aku akan membawa Taiga ke Amerika!"

Meski Alex menjadi musuhnya sekalipun.

"Aku tetapkan akan melanjutkannya." Kalimat itu mengakhiri pembicaraan malam mereka, menyisakan jarak yang tidak akan pernah disentuh oleh siapapun.

—

Di Kichijoji, ada sebuah kuil di tengah – tengah bukit belakang sekolah Teikou. Biasanya, sebelum ujian atau mengadakan acara sekolah, murid – murid Teiko selalu menuju kesana, memanjatkan doa agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Penjaganya miiko bernama Mitsuko Kagome, atau kerap disapa Mitsuko.

Lingkungan bukit hijau dan udara segar sepanjang hari selalu mampu mengobati penat Himuro di sekolah. Kadang – kadang, ketika musim panas, Himuro mengajak Kagami ke sini; untuk mencari kumbang tanduk atau mengeksplorasi alam.

Dan sekarang, Himuro berada disini, ketika pelajaran sekolah masih berlangsung. Tubuhnya menyender pada batang pohon, dan kakinya selonjoran diatas hamparan rumput. Ya, hari ini Himuro bolos, dan menghabiskan waktunya di hutan yang melindungi kuil bukit ini. Disini adalah tempat menyenangkan, terlebih ditemani _earphone_ yang terus memainkan lagu kesukannya.

Sendirian, tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun. Seperti yang diinginkan.

"Tastuya-nii!"

Ya, kecuali suara cempreng yang selalu memanggil namanya.

Mata kelabu Himuro menangkap sosok dua anak kecil yang berlari – lari kearahnya; Kagami dan Tetsuya. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam TK-nya, dan berlari – lari membawa buku gambar. Hari ini TK mereka mengadakan _field trip_ ke gunung ini—mencari objek indah untuk digambar.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Himuro berusaha menyembunyikan wajah muramnya karena kejadian kemarin, menampilkan senyuman seperti biasa. "Seharusnya kalian bersama _sensei_."

Rambut mereka berdua diacak – acak tangan Himuro. Tetsuya memasang wajah malu dan Kagami memasang wajah cemburut, khas mereka masing – masing. "Taiga bosan gambar gunung! Taiga ingin gambar kumbang!"

"Tapi kumbang adanya di musim panas," timpal Tetsuya. "Tetsuya ingin menggambar bunga! Cuma Tetsuya engga ketemu bunga..."

"Bunga untuk anak cewek!"

"Tapi bunga cantik!"

"Tetsuya cewek~ Tetsuya cewek~ Tetsuya cewek~"

"Kagami-kuunn...!"

Rasanya sulit sekali menahan senyuman melihat mereka. Himuro tersenyum, hampir saja tertawa. Kagami dan Tetsuya tidak habis saling berdebat satu sama lain, mempertahankan pendapat mereka. Tidak akan ada yang mengalah, sampai Himuro melerainya.

Memang menyenangkan melihat anak kecil bertengjar dengan muka cemburut, mulut mereka mengeluarkan kalimat lucu yang kadang tidak wajar. Tapi juga akan merepotkan jika salah satu mereka ngambek atau main pukul – pukulan. Mau tak mau Himuro harus melerainya.

"Sudah – sudah," Himuro menengahi mereka, dengan tangan besarnya. "Taiga-kun, kumbang tanduk bagusnya saat musim panas, bukan musim semi seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau cari serangga lain? Tetsuya boleh kok gambar bunga."

Kagami dan Tetsuya saling memandang satu sama lain, dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, Kagami memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Omong – omong, Tatsuya-nii engga sekolah?"

Himuro terdiam, tidak bisa bersuara apapun. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab kalau dia bolos sekolah karena pikirannya kacau. Bisa – bisa Kagami melapor ke Alex, selaku wali-nya, dan parahnya jika Kagami juga ikut – ikutan bolos. Tidak, tentu saja Himuro tidak akan menjawab hal seperti itu.

"Aku—" Himuro memalingkan mukanya, "—lagi gak enak badan, _sensei _menyarankan agar menenangkan diri disini."

Hanya itu yang bisa Himuro jawab, dan kedua bocah lugu itu mengangguk tanpa mencari tahu yang lebih dalam. Setidaknya itu memudahkan Himuro, dan dirinya tidak perlu repot – repot mencari alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tatsuya-nii lagi ada masalah?"

Begitulah Tetsuya menyimpulkan, langsung mengatakan begitu saja. Senyuman yang Himuro paksakan langsung lenyap, digantikan wajah muram. Di mata Tetsuya, mungkin semua topeng Himuro pakai tidak ada gunanya―pasti ketahuan

Himuro memutar bola matanya, "Ya, sedikit."

Sedikit adalah jawaban tidak berlebihan. Jauh lebih baik daripada menjawab_; aku ingin balas dendam dan diarang oleh Alex, karena itu aku memikirkan segala cara agar bisa balas dendam tanpa Alex tahu._

"Tapi Tatsuya-nii baik - baik saja kan?" tanya Kagami khawatir, matanya sibuk memperhatikan seluk tubuh kakak angkatnya itu. "Apa aku panggil Alex-nee?"

Jika Alex tahu, lebih runyam lagi masalah yang akan ada. Himuro mengeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku lagi ingin menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri."

Jawaban itu tidak akan membuat kedua bocah itu tenang Semakin mereka dikelabui, semakin mereka akan tahu kebenarannya. Jika terus begini, Himuro tidak akan vusa menyembunyikan apapun lagi.

"Ayoo...! Cerita Tatsuya-nii!"

"Kagami-kun, tidak baik memaksa Tatsuya-nii.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Tatsuya-nii menderita!" sanggah Kagami sambil berkacak pinggang, manik merahnya menatap lurus Himuro. "Soalnya Tatsuya-nii itu keluargaku! Aku engga suka, kalo Tatsuya-nii sedih..."

Tetsuya menunduk. Ia mengerti perasaan Kagami―perasaan yang sama ketika ia tidak mau melihat Seijuurou sedih. "Tatsuya-nii... ayo senyum kembali, Tetsuya juga ikutan sedih kalau Tatsuya-nii sedih..."

"Taiga... Tetcchan...,"

Ada perasaan hangat menjalar ke tubuh Himuri, menembus dinding es yang ia buat karena kejadia semalam. Ringan. Beban pikirannya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Himuro memejamkan matanya. Seperti anak - anak kecil dihadapannya menunggu cerita keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita." Tapi Himuro tidak akan mengatakan semuanya―mereka juga tidak lebih anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa - apa. "Tatsuya-nii punya mimpi. Semenjak keluargaku dan Kagami meninggal, aku selalu ingin menggapai mimpi itu―tapi tidak ada yang mendukungku."

Karena mimpi Himuro adalah balas dendam dan Alex pun tidak mendukungnya sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ngedukung mimpi Tatsuya-nii!" seru Kagami girang. "Kalo Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Himuro tersenyum. Dukungan kecil Kagami dan Tetsuya, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Akan ia terus jaga, sampai mati.

―

Beberapa jam kemudian, Himuro duduk termengu di sebuah kedai ramen dekat SMA Teikou. Kedai ini ramai, seperti biasanya; rata - rata siswa Teiko yang baru pulang mampir kesini sekedar nongkrong atau menikmati ramen dengan menu andalan ramen tempura.

Himuro tidak memikirkan masalah makanannya. Hanya disinilah tempat paling nyaman untuk melakukan pertemuan kecil. Duduk di pojok restauran yang dekat jendela adalah meja favorit untuk melakukan pertemuan ini; jika tidak diingin dilirik pemilik kedai ini.

"Yo, Tatsuya!"

Kenichi Okamura, pemuda bertubuh besar dan terkenal dalam klub Judo dan basket Teikou string satu, akhirnya datang juga. "Kau lama," Himuro mendesah, sebelum menyeduh teh oolong yang sempat ia pesan..

"Maaf saja aku ada urusan sekolah, beda denganmu yang masih hobi bolos." Himuro menyipitkan matanya ketika Okamura tertawa renyah. "Jadi apa maumu? Akan balas dendam?"

Himuro mengangguk. "Meski Alex melarangku—aku akan melanjutkan. Lagian kulakukan ini demi Taiga."

"Oke, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan."

Menarik nafanya, Himuro mengatakannya tanpa ragu. "Cari semua informasi tentang Akashi Seijuurou, wali kelasku, dan buat dia tidak menyadari, kalau muridnya balas dendam."

"Ternyata Akashi-_sensei. _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin Akashi-_sensei_, merasakan kehilangan; sama yang aku rasakan dulu karena ulahnya."

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

Hola semuanyaa~~ Aihara kembai desu! Sekarang lagi panen jamur di penpik ini /dilemparsendal/ mau jamur? :3

Sebenarnya sih pengen genap setahun nih lanjutinnya, tapi sebelum jamurnya kebanyakan dan readers bakal ngamuk jadiiii... apdet deh! Ya, Tuhan... kurtilas bener – bener membunuh waktu luangku, baru sempet bikinya sekarang loh /guling – gulingan/

Tadinya aku pengen sesuai ama spoiler, cuman kayaknya kecepetan deh, jadinya... beginilah sekarang, hohoho~ apa kalian masih dapet feelnya, atau bahasa berubah dkk, silakan tebar curhat dikotak unyu tuhhh!

So, sekarang waktunya bales repiuw~

**mr DongDong: **muehehehee~ efek mager dan keasyikan baca novel merubah segalanya XD lagipula ai lagi belajar, gomene kalo perubahannya kadang tak diharapkan, arigato

** : **dan kenyataan aku malah apdet tahun ini~~ maaf :"D Sekarang bukan Tetsuya yang ngerasa sedih, tapi Akashi. Kasian Tetsu merasa sedih, arigato

**aster-bunny-bee: **Aahh arigato telah membaca I Love You, Daddy~ uhm, ini versi sinetronnya /plaakk, semoga menikmati, arigato nee ^^

**v3treas namikaze uchiha: **Nanti, di chapter – chapter depannya bakal dijelasin hubungan mereka, arigato telah membaca~ Ah jadi seneng deh dapet review XD

**Hoshi Uzuki: **Hehehehe, makasih~ ini bagaikan sinetron kepanjangan mungkin /dilempar bakiak/ tenang... mereka akan akur nantinya, atau nanti ada yang sedih? Sipp, tunggu saja nanti, hohoho~ kalau Himuro sama Seijuurou akan dijelaskan nanti, Arigato! ^^

**Haruna Tachikawa: ** Siip, arigato XD

**KuroVania: **Ini udah apdet, meski hampir setahun~ hahaha~ Arigato XD

**Rey Ai: **Tapi mereka keliatan imut, kayak bernuasa jaman bahula~ hehehe~ arigato atas reviewnya

**Angel Muaffi: **Ini sudah apdet, maaf ya telat~ arigato nee~

**Erucchin: **Yosh! Lanjutkan. Arigato, arigato, danke~

**Lee Kibum: **Siipp, ini udah apdet, arigato nee, Tetsuya emang sayang ama papa Sei

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya: **Aduh namanya kok imut banget~ iyaa ini sudah apdet, dan tentunya kubuat makin greget(kelamaan) Arigato nee~

**Kusanagi Mikan: **Cuman adegan Himuro bagian itu Ai skip, soalnya kurang seru kalau diumbar sekarang. Kise mantan sahabatmya—tapi nanti balik lagi. Arigato XD

**LuVe Ath: **Huwaa... arigato~ yaah, maaf ya telat ~ Arigato telah membacanya XD

**Aliyss: **Ide kamu bener say~ tunggu cerita –ceritaku yaa, arigato nee XD

**Ritsu Syalalalala: **Sekarang gak penasaran kan? Atau malah makin tambah penasaran~? Emang chapter ini tentang Himuro Tatsuya, arigato XD

**ABNORMALholic**: Tenang, papa Sei yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tidak akan pernah ninggalin Tetsuya... Cuma nanti Tetsuya lah jeng jeng jeng~ Terima kasih telah membacanya

**Lupanama:** Aduh namanya cantik banget, hehehe~ ini lanjut kok, arigato telah membacanya, berdoalah biar gak tahun depan apdetnya XD /dilempar sendal/

**LuwitaMarsha: **Aduh, makasih atas dukungannya, jadi terharu ini ai... tenang, ff ini tak akan ai delete kok~ Arigato~

**S Kaze: **Aahhh memang pacarku keren /digampar sendal/ ini sudah lanjut, arigato~

**Eqa Skylight: **Hehehe~ sudah lanjut, arigato~

**Akashi lina: **Hehehe~ itu hanyalah rencana, arigato nee~

**hime koyuki 099: **Aduh, makasih atas dukungannya, semoga ini gak telantar, arigato nee~

**nyan: **Hehehe~ kan papa sei udah tobat~ arigato atas reviewnyaa

**dinodeer: **Kapan sih Ai gak buat ending yang gantung dan kepo /digampar sendal/ _danke_, atas review anda~

**Fujiwara Kumiko024: **Bukan ^^" cuman karena pisau ada disampingnya, kenapa engga~ arigato ata reviewnya~

**Guest(01): **Ini udah apdet, arigato nee~

**Midnightpuncher: **Emang, itu moment yang paling kusukai, arigato telah membacanya XDD

**Alysaexostans: **Aduh~ langsung direview dua – duanya, arigatoooo! Himuro benci sama Akashi akan dijelaskan di chapter - chapter selanjutnya, trus Kise begitu karena dia masih belum nerima kelahiran Tetsuya, Ahh makasih, danke, danke~

**Zhang Fei: **Kan biar makin asik ceritannya~ hayooo mana ff ultahku loohh /dilempar jamur/ arigato bacanya, senpai juga jangan lama apdetnya... jadi jamur sayaa

**Guest(02): **Apa jamur Guest-san tumbuh~ hehehe, ini sudah apdet, arigato nee

**Antares kuga: **Teriakan anda membahana, ini sudah lanjut, arigato~

**Jamela: **Anda kepo? Silakan ikutin ff ini~~~ hohoho~, tenang aja, ibu Tetsuya gak OOC, jadi silakan terus ikuti~ arigato, arigato

**Guest (03): **Ai juga udah jamuran /digiling/ hehehe~ semoga engga tahun depan apdetnya, arigato nee~

**Rein Hiirota: **Heee... nama rein kita sama~ cuman di ff ini ai lebih suka pake nama aihara, selamat, anda review langsung apdet (lol) arigato XD

Siipp! Segitu dulu aja, jika kurang berkenan, kurang greget, apdetnya kelamaan atau **maunya apdet setahun sekali** boleh, silakan curhat

See you later~ XD

.

Salam Hangat,

Aihara

.

**Spoiler~ (**_**seperti biasa XD)**_

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, Akashi-_sensei_. Aku memang suka bolos, kuharap bimbunganmu tidak membuatku ingin bolos."

.

"Jadi Tetsuya akan nyanyi di pertemuan orangtua?"

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke Jepang, sepertinya aku juga terlambat untuk melihat sakura."

.

"Siapa yang mengirim mainan ini?"

.

" Maafkan mama, mama sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya sayang. Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu, pasti"

.

"Tolong, sebagai kakak aku mau kau melindungi Seijuurou dan cucuku yang berharga, dari ibu kandung Tetsuya"

.

PS: Ini akan berubah sewaktu – waktu, apa jadi part atau bagaimana, semoga pas aja~ arigato ^^


End file.
